


【伯爵咕哒♂】无聊事多

by 1118Lucia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1118Lucia/pseuds/1118Lucia
Summary: 随便写写就当作文，bug多请无视，ooc请谅解很短，很奇怪的东西
Relationships: 伯爵咕哒 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【伯爵咕哒♂】无聊事多

藤丸立香右脚的小脚趾指甲劈开了。

很小的一条口子，不疼，甚至他自己都没有发现，是晚上在休息的时候爱德蒙·唐泰斯眼睛一瞥看见的。他们两个难得没有一对视就滚上床去，他靠在爱德蒙的怀里玩那一束垂下来的卷发，膝盖折起来，让爱德蒙给他按摩紧绷的小腿肌肉。感谢体型差和十五厘米的身高差，他缩在爱德蒙的怀里不至于太难受。  
被爱德蒙提醒的时候藤丸立香还没什么大反应，他实在一点感觉也没有，自然也不知道这是什么时候发生的小伤害事件。相比之下爱德蒙唐泰斯先生有点过度紧张，他小题大做地试图把南丁格尔叫来，藤丸立香抵死不从。最后以爱德蒙的让步告终，他怀抱着昏昏欲睡的藤丸立香，带着法国人的卷翘舌音让立香走路小心。

然后他们一起走过了七个特异点，从冬木的大火到巴比伦尼亚的魔兽海潮，人理奠基水平越来越高，藤丸立香劈开的脚指甲的裂缝也越来越大，已经到了可以掀起整块指甲盖的地步。爱德蒙唐泰斯是唯一的知情人，他不建议藤丸立香直接把它揭掉，他提出了这么做之后的一系列弊端，从疼痛到影响走路到感染如数家珍娓娓道来，最后被怕疼的藤丸立香封住嘴不再说下去。他们讨论了半小时怎么处理这个小问题，最后爱德蒙唐泰斯扯来一截绷带帮藤丸立香缠好了指甲的破口。  
最后走到盖提亚面前，爱德蒙·唐泰斯轻巧地提着他的剑，在藤丸立香的命令下砍掉那颗脑袋。

迦勒底要转换到新机制还有一段时间，确切来说还有一个月。藤丸立香在前半个月遣散掉所有的英灵，贤王在他的请求下排查了所有可能的地方防止爱捣乱的教授以各种各样的方式留下来听墙角。  
贤王离开的时候叹了口气，和藤丸立香窃窃私语几分钟，没管立香身后爱德蒙·唐泰斯可怕的脸色。他说完之后没再回头看，量子化的灿烂金屑了无牵挂到寂寥。  
剩下的半个月藤丸立香没日没夜地和爱德蒙·唐泰斯厮混，他们在主控制室接吻，在进行过无数次灵质转移的地方引颈缠绵，在迦勒底的每一个地方做爱。藤丸立香几乎没有让爱德蒙唐泰斯离开自己的身体过，他的面颊泛着不断高潮的红晕，趴到爱德蒙耳边告诉他这也是一种补魔的方式。藤丸立香靠爱德蒙的精液活着，爱德蒙靠他的体液活着。他们交换每一滴蕴含着珍贵魔力的唾液或淫水，拥抱与撕咬发生在每一个世界末日前的黎明。

新所长到来的那一天正好是爱德蒙唐泰斯消失的时候，藤丸立香报复一样弄脏全迦勒底地板的行为毫无用处，人工机械总能完美地完成清洁任务。失去迦勒底的魔力供应，藤丸立香再怎样强大都无法留下爱德蒙唐泰斯。那一天，甚至那一天之前的晚上他们都没有做爱，因为爱德蒙没有魔力了。于是藤丸立香就靠在他怀里，像很多年很多年之前的那样，慢慢朝后靠，最后感觉自己的脊梁触碰到了迦勒底冰冷的铁壁。  
藤丸立香带着机械的微笑迎接了新所长，新所长的演讲他左耳进右耳出，挨到解散后又被新所长拉着谈心。他对爱德蒙唐泰斯的离去其实没什么大的反应，大约还停留在伤口刚被划开的麻木期，等到新所长停止了乱喷口水的行为他径自推门走回自己的房间把鞋子踢飞看着那个劈裂的脚趾甲盖。  
爱德蒙给他绑的绷带还在那里，自从他们第一次想出这个解决方法就一直都是爱德蒙代劳，藤丸立香木着脸拆掉绷带看着那一块透明的指甲，从抽屉里找出指甲钳准备了结掉这个问题。  
掀开指甲盖的时候并没有爱德蒙唐泰斯所描述的那种疼痛，充其量是些微的异样感。藤丸立香本想用指甲钳剪下来，在发现最后黏连的部分太刁钻指甲钳剪不掉之后放弃了，他捏着那一小块指甲没用上什么力气地一扯，就那样一整块的掉下来。  
藤丸立香发现那下面已经长出了新的指甲，在他没注意到的时候。疼是不会再疼，离去的有了新的继任者保护这块小小的皮肤，而且就算疼也不会怎样，藤丸立香躺在自己床上闭上眼睛，毕竟已经没有需要长途跋涉去修复的特异点。

也没有了原本的英灵。


End file.
